Permanence
by Joseiko
Summary: Sakura accuses Yamato of rape. Kakashi struggles to find the truth. Even though it means letting down his walls to uncover the dark corners of the lives of his once proud team. Seeing that time has wounded them all, what can he do to restore their hope?
1. A Congenial Detour

I do not own Naruto. Please read and review.

* * *

He hadn't come for this. It was an awful predicament that he'd never consider in his wildest dreams. He'd entered her apartment to deliver a message from her sensei. He'd found her freshly showered with her pink tresses wrapped in a towel. She wore a T-shirt and loose pajama bottoms. She smiled at him brightly with that same sweet smile he remembered when she was fifteen. She was eating blueberry yogurt. She held a spoon within her teeth when she offered him to come in.

He'd never seen her apartment. He'd been locked into a horrid routine of work and sleep. To do something outside of his routine was special. He was glad she invited him in for a moment or two. Yet, she turned the conversation to a place that they'd never went to before. It was about him personally. She laughed with him. She gingerly patted his thigh. She asked if he had a girlfriend and when the last time he entertained a lady.

She laughed at him when he blushed profusely. She remarked that she'd never taken him for a shy man. She said that his staunch professionalism had gone admired for years. Yet, she was sure that he was only being that way in front of the team.

"Maybe we don't know each other at all," she said. He didn't know what to say. He'd found himself captivated by the pink polish on her toes. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. He really did need to go.

Stay.

That was the word she spoke to him. He damn near jumped out of skin when she tugged on his pant leg to pull him back down to the sofa.

Dinner had been prepared. Her girlfriend, Ino, had only just backed out on coming over. That was her explanation.

Stay.

He nodded that he would stay. He removed his outer accourtements and went to her bathroom to wash up. The bright light in her bathroom made it difficult for his eyes. He'd been moving through shadows and dark alleys all day. The sun had gone down making him essentially a nocturnal creature. He avoided his big brown eyes in the mirror. He hated looking at his face these days. He was so tired. Extremely worn.

He washed up as best he could before joining her at the small dining table. Bending down to the floor make him groan involuntarily.

"You've been working a lot," said Sakura.

He nodded. The meal before him looked wonderful. It had been such a while since hot food was set before him.

"Thank you," he said politely. "Itadakimasu."

He tried not to portray how hungry he was, but he was moving so fast that soy sauce wound up all over his shirt. Good thing it was a dark garment.

"You remind me of Naruto," she said laughing. Indeed her captain hadn't aged much before her eyes. He was still that same humble man. His quiet spirit. His calm attitude. She could see his weariness and hunger all at once. She was glad he chose to stay.

"I'll wash that quickly for you. Take it off," she said without a second thought. He simply looked at her.

"No," he said returning his chopsticks to his right hand. He continued to eat a little nervously. He cast a glance at her. Aw hell. He knew that face. Green eyes glaring. Arms folded tightly across her chest. She wasn't backing down. She could take it off of him. She was strong enough. Yet, she was giving him the option to argue with her.

"It's not...appropriate," he said drinking his tea in big gulps.

Sakura stood up and moved to his side of the table.

"Yamato-taichou, please let me wash that for you," she said with outstretched hands. Okay, last chance huh. He heaved a sigh and pulled his shirt over his head. It reeked of sweat and soy sauce. It wasn't _that _inappropriate he thought. She was a medic nin. She'd seen him in nothing but his shorts on many occassions. and behaved with nothing but precise professionalism. It did seem a little silly to treat her like a child.

To her, he looked quite boyish now. His brown hair was messy and splayed all over his head. He sat slouched at the table. He had resumed eating. She put his shirt in the wash and thought briefly about asking for his pants. He was a fine male specimen. His sculpted muscles revealed twined sinew wrought with tension.

"Yamato-taichou!" she said gazing at his back. She knelt behind him. She placed a hand firmly in a shoulder blade. He bucked from the pressure.

"Your body is full of tension. You must be aching all over."

She was scolding him. Before he could protest, he had been practically dragged to the sofa. He was pushed down. He started to protest, but she began kneading his shoulders.

"AHHH," he erupted involuntarily. The pain was striking at first but it felt so good. His groans and grunts let Sakura know that things were working right. The more it hurt the more tension she was breaking up. She spoke softly about how he had to take better care of himself. He knew that, but the Hokage wasn't giving him much choice.

"I know...ahhh...that's nice...but the Hokage...is relentless. Mission after mission..."

Sakura noticed a big gash on the man's back. Had that always been there? Maybe. She warmed up his muscles thoroughly before she began to knead the knots. She'd have to ice him down later. The calcium would only crystalize in meat of his muscles and make him ever more uncomfortable. By the time she made him puddy in her hands, he dozing softly on the couch. His large eyes and long lashes made her smile. Sakura took the opportunity to massage his legs.

She slipped off his pants with ease. The amount of bruises came as no surprise, but she couldn't very well massage them. She began to work his thigh muscles. Of course, she wouldn't know that he was ridculously ticklish. The moment she clenched the flesh in between her fingers, he giggled. He outright giggled.

She was delighted. However, Yamato, groaned something about her knocking it off and resumed snoring. She didn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't. This was the discovery of the century. She pinched the flesh again. He groaned a explicative at her. She laughed. He began to swat her hand away until she realized why he was so adamant about her not doing that.

She could see he was obviously aroused. It was impressive that he remained so humble. Most men endowed as well as him were arrogant. Yet, he was demanding that she give him his pants.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Home," he said bluntly. "Stop staring, Sakura." He was flushing furiously.

"Disobedience isn't like you," he said trying turn from her view. In truth it wasn't.

"You're going home like that?" she asked. Sakura guessed it had been a while since he had any form of intimacy. So, she took it as a biological reaction. Human contact was something everyone needed every now and then right?

She sat beside him with his pants covering his member. He didn't say anything. She told him that she meant without his shirt. It wasn't near being done since it was so heavily soiled. He sighed in defeat. It was too cold for him to go without a shirt. Sakura had watched him carefully. He looked ashamed. Very embarassed.

"Why do you look so miserable, Yamato-taichou?"

He looked at her. Was she serious? Abruptly, she had snatched the pants away from him. She touched him. Held him. She had made him scream orders for her to cease. Yet, in the moment it took for her to look in his eyes and know he wanted her to. She saw it. He wanted more. Even if he wouldn't say it, ever. She stroked until he released. He didn't speak for the rest of the night.

It was so strange. The silent understanding. While he could see the gross inappropriateness of the situation, he was grateful for it. She had cleaned up the kitchen and folded his clothes neatly for in the morning. He waited patiently only watching her tidy up. She seemed unfazed by a stark naked man with large ghoulish eyes watching her from her sofa. When she had finished, she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

He held his breath as she undressed. Her body was warm next to him. He was grateful for that. She didn't have to give him anything else. She smiled sweetly at him. So he held her for as long as his body would let him. When he began to pull away, she clung to him. He realized then, that this was something she needed too.

"It's okay," she whispered. So he lay there in quiet contentment.

The dark shadows that filled the corners of his world didn't seem so bleak. He had lived with them for such a long while. He hardly noticed when they began to breach the boundaries of his whole life. Death was so inconsiderate. Yet, he thought that it must have been the same for her. She was always so helpful and determined, but he knew she fought the bleakness that surrounded them. In his own mind, he thought it started with Asuma's death, then Jiraiya's. People that had neither trained her or considered of much interest. The grief still clung to her like perfume.

He supposed that moments like these eased the soft journey into insanity.


	2. Jealous

* * *

I do not own Naruto. Please read and review.

* * *

Team 7 sat at Ichiraku's like that had so many times so long ago. The old man watched the blond slurp his soup with gusto while the raven haired Uchiha ate a little more conservatively, but with the vigor to match. The kunoichi that sat between them seemed distracted from her soup. Periodically, she look over her shoulder at her masked sensei. The silver-haired man was talking to a woman. When the old man saw her, he wished he was young again. In this case, he understood, a little, why the pink-haired girl would be intrigued.

The woman's attire gave little subtle clues that she was kunoichi. Although, her arms were well toned and muscular, she wore a linen dress that flowered out just beneath her breasts. It gave her full mobility of her slender legs. When she had sauntered up on the arm of the jonin, the old man noticed that her silhouette was shapley, womanly. The yellow dress accuentuated her bosom which he was sure Kakashi was getting an eye full. He never seen the jonin like this. He noted the way Kakashi and reached over and lifted the woman's hair from her lap. He seemed enthralled with it. The old man wondered how soft it was. He could tell by the way Kakashi was fingering her hair and making the lady laugh there was much more between the pair than acquaintanceship.

"I wonder who she is," Sakura said to no one in particular. In unison the male duo that flanked her turned and peered over their shoulders.

"She's cute," said Naruto chewing his food. "Beautiful," he added.

"Hmmm," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at the raven haired man. Was _that_ his standard? She looked at Naruto. He seemed captivated as well.

"I've never seen her before though," said the blond.

"She's my therapist," said Sasuke. Sakura glared at him. Why hadn't he told her that in the first place? She thought of striking the man, but he held up his hands quickly in defense. He hadn't known she was speaking about her. Therapy was on of the conditions of Sasuke remaining a free man. An edict issued in Sarutobi's last will and testament as Sandaime Hokage protected his life. It was a crime for a leaf ninja to kill him for his treason. He supposed he was grateful for his life being spared. He wasn't sure.

Sakura noted the way he watched her. Even his chewing seemed obscene. He chewed and stared. She hit him. She hit them both, because she felt like it.

"Perverts," she muttered. She returned to eating. Her two teammates looked at the other in confusion as to why they were struck. Of course, she had drawn attention to the trio. She could feel her sensei looking at her back.

Of course, the woman came over with him. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and the woman grabbed Naruto. The two hoisted her teammates back on their stool's. Naruto managed to smile as the woman ruffled his hair to shake out the dust. Naruto was outright blushing. Sakura felt her stomach turn.

"That's quite a punch you've got, Sakura," said the beautiful woman in question eyeing the swelling on Naruto's forehead.

"That? That was nothing near a punch," said Sakura. Kakashi blinked. He looked at Sakura. Her body remained turned away from the other woman. She hadn't even glanced in her direction.

"I look forward to seeing one then," said the other woman confidently. "I'm Momo," she said extending her hand to Sakura. Naruto was the one that accepted it however.

"Don't mind her," said Sasuke. He was pissed to no end, but hitting Sakura back wasn't an option. "She's angry 'cuz she's got no chest." Sasuke saw this blow coming and avoided it easily. Ichiraku's stand however took a hard hit. The structure begin to collapse as the wood gave way.

Like the professional shinobi he was, Yamato found the perfect time to appear and brace the structure with a jutsu.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other. Did she really want to go toe to toe with him? Seal no seal, sharingan no sharingan, the Uchiha was stronger, faster, and more knowledgeable at jutsu than Sakura. His battle experience far higher and the Kakashi was sure that the only thing that would prevent her death was because the Uchiha just would not want to.

If the kunoichi was thinking straight, he might have said that she could hold her own ground against him. Yet, her obstinance today shocked him. She used her skills to abuse her teammates and destory public property.

"That's _enough_," Kakashi shouted. Team 7 jumped. It was rare that Kakashi barked at them.

In a few moments, Yamato had secured the structure to Ichiraku's satisfaction. It was difficult to listen to Kakashi rip into Sakura. Naruto remained silent. In truth, Sakura had taken it too far. Yet, they were used to her hitting them, she'd never put this much _force_ into it. She _wanted_ to hurt them, not correct them.

Sakura replied to Kakashi with a flippant 'whatever' and marched away. Kakashi merely stared at the spot where she sat. Yamato remarked that he was going after her. Kakashi merely nodded and closed his visible eye.

Momo and the remaining team 7 bid their good byes.

"What was that all about?" said Yamato. He waited for her to come home. He studied her apartment for any signs of distress. There were no clues that he could tell.

Sakura merely shrugged and collapsed on the couch next to her captain. She looked at him sideways.

"What are you doing in here?" The way she asked the question was cute. It was obvious she didn't mind his presence, but how he had gotten in was a good question. She supposed it wouldn't be difficult for any shinobi but...

"You have a wooden door," said Yamato simply.

"I'm here because I have to talk to you." Sakura leaned back to rest herself on the couch. She couldn't think of anything else to do but listen. She was quite tired. Yet, she did feel she owed him an explanation. She just didn't have one at the moment.

"I-I don't know what happened. I just got angry and-"

Yamato put a finger over her lips.

"Just listen..."

Sakura looked at him. She couldn't read his thoughts but his expression was severe. She held her breath as he inhaled deeply. He was saddened but he knew he had to do this.

"What happened between us was wonderful, but it was wrong. I must not let it happen again."

She didn't know what to say. Technically, he wasn't breaking up with her but, this was difficult nonetheless. Why? Yamato didn't bother to explain.

"Please don't tell anyone that it happened."

He wasn't facing her. Was he ashamed?  
"Are you ashamed of me?" Sakura said sizing him up. She wondered if she hit him hard enough would he splinter or bleed?

"I'm ashamed of my own actions, not you. You're amazing," he said.

"They why--"

"Because it's not healthy!" Yamato turned to let her see the frustration on his face. "Let's, let's just...stop it now." He breathed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

No. Sakura didn't want to.

"Why?" she said grabbing his vest. "It's no one's business but ours. What does everyone else have to do with us?"

"There is no us."

The pain pooled into her chest and began to seep into her blood. It burned throughout her body. She was on fire.

"I'll tell Kakashi," she said bitterly.

Yamato looked at her. "Are you threatening me? You gonna tattle if you don't get your way?" He approached her with look on his face that said 'This proves my point.'

Sakura grimaced. She was fighting the tears. It was the only card she had. She wanted him and wouldn't just let him go. How had she resorted to threatening him? It was like Sasuke hitting her and leaving her on that bench.

"Why'd you do it if you were so ashamed?"

Yamato shook his head. "It doesn't matter why. I-I just want you to know I'm sorry...and...you're so special...such a special person and..." He was really at a loss for words. He couldn't help having these feelings for her. Yet, he vowed he would never act on them again. "You'll make a man very happy some day." With that he left. The oldest line in the book. Yet, he meant from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

Kakashi was reading in the bathtub. He couldn't believe how good this chapter was getting. He noticed his cell phone vibrating on the sink. Hadn't he turned it off? A message.

_Do you want to meet up for a drink in twenty? -Momo_

He replied, _Sure._

As soon as he was about to place the phone back on the sink he received two messages simoultaneously. Tenzo. Sakura. He wondered if he had gotten any answers out of his pink haired student.

_We need to talk - Tenzo_

_We need to talk - Sakura_

He replied to both.

_Wassup? You're pregnant?_

As he waited for a reply he wondered what could they both want. He decided to remain sitting in the event he got some shocking news. Yamato's message came first.

_It's about Sakura. I'll explain. Can we meet? _

Okay...Sakura's message should be interesting.

_No retard. It's about Yamato. Sensei, I need to talk to you...soon._

He replied to both. _Okay. Meet me at training ground 3 in five. _

* * *

Ten minutes later Kakashi stepped onto training ground three. Much to his surprise he saw the man in the tree while Sakura was on the ground sitting on a stump. Acting wisely, he made a clone and told it to approach Sakura. He met Yamato in a tree.

"Yo," he said in a whisper.

Yamato looked at his sempai. His friend. "Why are you up here?" asked Kakashi.

"Because she's down there. What is she doing here?" Yamato looked down at Sakura as though she were a target.

"I told her to come. You both wanted to talk about the other so I figured I'd meet you up here while my clone talks to her."

Yamato gave him a look. "2 birds," was all Kakashi said.

Yamato would waste no time. Sakura could be telling him anything. He thought about sending clone of his own to spy.

"I was...intimate with her..."

Big brown eyes were fixed on a small dark one. Kakashi didn't move. Didn't blink. He merely breathed. Yamato could tell he was pissed.

"When?"

"2 days ago."

Another heavy breath.

"Why? Is that why she nearly destroyed Ichiraku's business today?"

"Y-you sent me on that errand to give her that message...she wanted me to stay for dinner...we...it just...I can't explain."

"Find the words." Kakashi's tone was even, but cool. How could he trust him with his team, if this is what he did? He would've sent Genma instead.

Yamato studied Kakashi's expression. Kakashi wanted full divulgence. Of course, he couldn't send them on a mission together. They might even have to reform the team. It was just a rule. An unspoken one. You don't send lovers on missions together...unless it behoves the mission.

Yet, some how Yamato knew that Kakashi wasn't thinking about team reformations.

Yamato explained everything in his professional manner. He saw Kakashi unstiffen when reached the end. No intercourse? That may have saved his life. He knew when Kakashi was angry although he'd rarely show it.

"Well, Tenzo, Sakura spun a different story," said Kakashi evenly. His clone had finished and Sakura walked home already.

"I've told you the truth," he replied evenly.

"I know," said Kakashi. "I'll be in touch.

"Thank you sempai, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tenzo."

* * *

Kakashi wandered to the bar. He entered to find Momo already at the bar chatting with the bartender. Upon seeing Kakashi, the man waved to him. Kakashi nodded and sat at his designated place.

"I've been saving it for you," said the bartender. "Every guy in this place been trying steal that seat."

Momo giggled. She turned a peachy shade. "Thanks for saving me Nate."

The bartender placed Kakashi's usual in front of him. "Not that you'd need my help with that," said the jolly man. He winked at her and moved to the other end of the bar. He wanted them to have their privacy. He hadn't seen Kakashi with a decent woman in forever.

"How was your night?" Momo cooed in his ear. The music was blaring so you'd have to do that to have a civil conversation. S

"Well...I think one of my team members may be a crazy psychotic bitch."

Momo gawked. "The pink haired girl?"

Kakashi nodded. "Said Yamato...did something awful to her...I knew it wasn't true...but the fact that she said it...I can't ignore that..."

"What'd she say?"

Kakashi drank his whiskey. He savored the burn.

"She said he raped her."

Momo was stunned. Stunned. She knew Tenzo. They were childhood friends. A quiet man. Yet, he never had trouble with women. Him raping someone was inconceivable.

"I'll need your help Momo," said Kakashi.

"You got it," she said staring into her drink.


	3. Therapy

* * *

I do not own Naruto. Please read and review. Everyone know's that Yamato's real name is Tenzo? Yamato is a code name given by Tsunade when he was outside of the ANBU ranks and one Team 7.

Read and REVIEW! It's like CRACK! A writer will do anything for it! what do you want me to do

* * *

Sasuke entered the woman's office quietly. She noticed how timid he seemed when he was by himself. She wondered briefly if she was making him feel uncomfortable. The young man looked more like his brother day by day. She wondered if he knew it. She wondered if he knew what the women were saying. Did he see their eyes?

She supposed he could be arrogant, or so emotionally detached that he wouldn't care. Maybe he was homosexual. She decided she would ask.

"Are you gay Sasuke?"

The woman asked him in the most professional manner. Yet, he struggled with wondering why people assumed this. Did he look gay?

"Why do you ask?"

"It's part of my psychological analysis."

He breathed deeply. He watched her wait for his response. She was scribbling quickly. He couldn't read her strokes.

"No," he said flatly.

"I thought not," said Momo. She was rather pleased too. Too many handsome men in Konoha were married, assholes, gay, or dead. It was nice that Sasuke managed to evade those categories. Although there was something she wondered about.

"Why is it you don't have a lady friend? You've got plenty of willing candidates."

The young man actually grinned. The smile made his eyes twinkle.

"Oh, you _do_ have a lady friend?"

He shook his head emphatically. "It was just your choice of words. Those girls are hardly ladies."

So, he had standards.

"Really?" said Momo putting down her pad and pen. They were conversing and she didn't want to get distracted. She paid close attention to his body cues. He had unfolded his arms and rested an ankle on his knee. He was comfortable to be sure.

"Yeah, some of the things they say they'll do. It's a bit much," he said. "I mean, they hardly know me." He added emphasis on the much part. His eyes widening a little to assert that there was greater meaning behind the word.

"Like what?" said Momo. She was smiling at him. Sasuke laughed.

"You want me to tell you?" It was a little embarassing saying those things aloud to a female. To Naruto and Kiba it was easy to spout obscenities. Momo nodded grinning with her full smile. She was getting into his mind. How he thought about women and sex and himself were all important.

"Okay, well, let's take this one girl. She wrote a note that said she'd promise to go dow-- do fellatio everyday if I wanted."

Momo noted the change in Sauske's speech.

"Oh, so you wouldn't like that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Who wouldn't like that?"

"But?" prodded Momo.

"But I have no idea who this person is. If she's that willing for me, she's probably got a whole list of guys."

He had a point. Most of those girls would give up on him and pursue someone else. It was interesting to know that relationships mattered to him.

"You ever have a one night stand?"

Sasuke licked his lips. Now he was totally embarassed.

"This is for my psycho analysis?"

Momo nodded grinning at him again.

"No," said Sasuke raking his hair with his fingers. Momo smiled.

"Are you a virgin Sasuke?"

"How do you define that?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone in anyway?"

"Well, I've had girls...do things, but I never had intercourse with any of them."

Momo couldn't help but raise her brows.

"Why not?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Because I want a _woman_ that I have to pursue. If she's worth pursuing, she's worth the ride. I can wait for that."

Oh damn. Was it getting hot in here? Momo had to tear her eyes away from his. The tone of his voice, his inflection. Did he just solicit her for sex? Momo fought to get visions of Itachi out of her mind.

"W-what about Sakura? Isn't she a good girl?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"A girl," said Sasuke blatantly scanning Momo's front. Momo didn't let her shock register. She dealt with this every day. Older, stronger men stripping her naked with their eyes. Their chakra encroaching upon her body. This young man was tasting her with his eyes. She wondered absently if would be aggressive in bed like his brother. Pinching herself, she remembered why she turned the conversation this way. She needed to learn about Sakura.

"A girl that is on your team. You respect her as person?"

"Yes. I suppose she's a fine shinobi," he said very carefully. Momo sensed a 'but' coming.

"But?" she offered. Sasuke shrugged.

"But she's bat shit crazy."

Okay this is what Momo had been looking for.

"How so?"

Sasuke's entire posture changed. He sat up as if he had juicy gossip to spill. He leaned in closely. Apparently, this had been building up over the years. Yet, with Sakura's good girl reputation, it was difficult to convince anyone.

"I was walking my cousin, Hinata, home. She was cold. I put my arm around her. We stop at a comic store, because, I liked comics then," he said it as though he surprised himself, "I come out of the store. She's _wailing_ on Hinata's legs. Hinata's in the fetal position. I run up and yell at her. She scurries away with this wierd look on her face. Her eyes were completely white like her irises had vanished."

Momo couldn't believe it. Tsunade's apprentice had quite the reputation. This story didn't fit. Sasuke could see her disbelief. Did he have a reason to lie?

"Don't believe that? Well, during a mission we separate for bath time. Obviously, we're in too different areas. Naruto, _dumb assingly_ falls asleep in the tub. At least that's what I think. It was her genjutsu. She runs in and _steals_ a pile of clothes thinking they were mine."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't want her to see my junk. Besides, I folded my clothes neatly within reach. I'm a ninja after all."

"So what happened?"  
"Kakashi had to go commando until we got back home."

Momo laughed outright. She couldn't help it. The vision of Kakashi searching frantically for his underwear was too funny.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"_I did," _Sasuke said emphatically. "He just replied 'I seriously doubt that'," said Sasuke in his Kakashi imitation.

So, Kakashi hadn't thought Sakura was capable of something that devious. Well, she'd have to talk to Hinata and her friend Ino. There was something more to the pink haired girl. She certainly didn't believe her accusation against Tenzo had any credence. Yet, she'd made it nonetheless. Momo had to help Kakashi determine if she needed corporal punishment or a straitjacket.

"Well, I think our time is up Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. The young man looked out the window. The sun was close to setting.

"Would you like to go out for a drink?"

Momo smiled, "Nice try, kiddo. You're not old enough Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"I have his eyes," he said in a deep voice. "His memories of you are loud."

What was he talking about? "Itachi?" she whispered. She moved over until she could peer into his pupils. She knelt in front of him. She braced herself with his hands on her knees. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking. Her heart was slamming against her chest. Itachi had a star in his left eye. Just like Sasuke.

She choked back her sobs.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her close. She jerked away violently. She ordered him to leave.

"I-I didn't meant to do that," said Sasuke standing in the doorway. He was blinking quickly. His chest was heaving. It felt as though he was woken up too quickly. "I can't always control it."

"Just go," she murmured facing away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, go home." She waved him away. She wouldn't dare turn to face him.

She grabbed her phone and dialed. A gruff voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

_"Were you sleep?" _The sun was going down. She figured that to be abnormal behavior, for a normal person. This was Kakashi.

_"A nap. Wassup?"_

_"I just finished questioning Sasuke."_

_"Good?"_

_"Good."_

_"Come here."_

_"What?"_

_"Come here. I need your notes."_

_"I'm not a dog."_

_"Come here, please?"_

_"Where is here?"_

_"My place."_

_"Why can't we meet in a public place?"_

_"I've been trying to get you within ten feet of my bed for years."_

_"How devious."_

_"I'm a bad man."_

_"Fine."_

_"Mission accomplished. See you."_

Kakashi didn't wait for a good bye. It was turning up badly. He didn't want Tenzo to be guilty. Yet, he was marveling at how he could've missed Sakura's mental deterioration. He followed his student the entire day and night the day before. She was into some unusual things. He didn't know what to do. As sensei of the accuser and and sempai of the accused, he had a responsibility to get to the bottom of this. He couldn't let Tenzo just get taken away. Of course, they could just probe his mind. Yet, it was major stress on his body.

Tenzo had been locked up in a test tube already. If he was innocent, he didn't deserve to apprehended.

If Sakura was lying, which he figured she was, he had to find out why. To accuse someone of this held great implications. She would have to be willing to see it through. If she wasn't willing to press charges, the Hokage, if she chose to, could press them on behalf of the village. Surely she must have known that he wouldn't let this drop. Maybe she knew it. Maybe they were playing into her hands. He wasn't sure.

He just hoped there was still something he could do for her.


	4. The Ultimate Place to Discover

* * *

Thank you for my two Reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you! You obviously want more!

Author's note: This will switch POVs. Just let me know if it's too muddled to be clear.

* * *

Kakashi's place was what she imagined. He was fairly neat, but she could tell that he was rarely there. Empty pizza and take out boxes filled his trash. He had yet to take it out. The rumpled blanket and flatened pillow told her that he'd spent many nights on his couch. She found the rest of the place rather tidy. She noticed that he even had a little reading corner. She smiled at this. He hadn't changed very much from their childhood.

Momo noted the aroma of coffee. The night was only starting. He was already having his first cup? She found him sitting at his dining room table with papers scattered all over it.

"Should I have brought dinner?"

Kakashi was currently studying a document. She wondered if he was aware of her presence. He had always been like this. He was so passionate about his work. Why he feigned to be aloof she didn't know. He laid the document down on the table. His eye traveled up to meet hers. It was blood shot.

"Yo," he said. His eye crinkled a little. Momo sat at the chair nearest him. The first thing she noticed was his body odor. Kakashi normally kept himself up very well. Hygiene was extremely important to his father. So, from his infancy on he was taught to be very tidy. However, in cases of extreme stress, Kakashi had failed to bathe, eat, and even sleep for long durations of time.

"Kakashi," she said softly.

He was engrossed in the photos of Sakura.

"Hmm?" he said.

"You stink."

Kakashi looked at her as though he were hurt. "You're short."

Momo sat back in her seat. He knew that the short jokes bothered her to a small degree. She made it up in her mind to give him a hard time for the duration of their meeting.

"Shower, go," she ordered. "I bet Pakkun and your whole nin-pack smell better than you right now."

Kakashi rose from his chair. He removed his vest and shirt and tossed them at Momo. She shrieked when she realized the garments were _soaked_ with...water...no, _sweat. _He laughed at her. It was an old trick he and Asuma enjoyed. Such pleasure to be won by tossing your garments at a woman.

Her eyes crackled with anger. Kakashi dipped past her in time to avoid a chair being cracked over his skull.

Momo kicked his vest and shirt into another room.

"Ass," she muttered. Once she heard the shower, she picked up a pack of folders and settled onto the couch. Kakashi never took a short shower if he could help it. So, she figured she would just read his notes. Kakashi took the time to label each folder carefully. She currently _Photos of Sakura, _and _Surveillance Notes._ She could tell that he was in the early stages of the investigation.

She opened the folder of photographs. Apparently, he began the surveillance the night he was informed of the 'event'. The first shot was 'Sakura at home'. The first shot was of the girl on sofa. She was crying her eyes out. The first shot was a pic of her holding a bottle of what appeared to be sake. She was too young to have it. Momo guessed she'd swiped it from the Hokage's office.

The next was a shot of the girl leaving her apartment. Her clothes were different. Looked like she was going out. The next few pics were of her standing in a line outside of club. She seemed jovial. She was accompanied by her team and two other dark haired young men. Three other girls were shown in the next pic. A happy looking blonde and two other brunettes seemed more than excited to enter the club. There were no other signs of mourning.

Next pics were of Sakura inside the club. They made Momo smile. Kakashi actually went inside and endured feeling severely aged. Momo had to admire his tenacity. The images were somewhat shocking. Sakura was depicted dancing with various men rather seductively. One shot even showed her grinding with two young men.

_Intresting, some victims cave in. Others act out. _

Momo flipped to the other folder to see Kakashi's notes. He had not written any. She moved past the club photos. Apparently, Sakura left the club with Naruto and Sai. The pictures that followed were quite shocking. The next photos included nude shots of Sakura with the young men. They were all clearly intoxicated. The atmosphere obviously sexually charged. She could tell that he'd taken the shots quickly. The last few were out of focus a little.

She decided to read Kakashi's notes.

_Sakura has a sex life? If this is post the 'event', what was behavior before hand? How long as she been having sex with Naruto? Sai? Who else? Obvious question: Tenzo? What is normal victim behavior? Who is this person?_

"Shocking, isn't it?"

* * *

Momo looked up from his notes. A freshly showered Kakashi stood on the other side of the coffee table. Momo had curled up on the sofa with his notes. At first sight of her, he could tell she was soaking in the photographs. He watched her bite her lips as she flipped through the shots. It had been increasingly more difficult for him to collect the data as the night wore on. By the end, he didn't know what to think.

He moved around the table and sat next to her. He watched her eyes scan the picture of Sakura dancing wildly with Shikamaru. The young man's hand gripping firmly the calf that was pressed into his side. The next shots showing the progressing movement of the hand to her rear. Sakura's head was thrown back in a look of pure pleasure.

"She was having fun," said Kakashi. Momo glanced at him.

"I remember us having fun at that age," said Momo. Kakashi was glad she remembered.

"Were we ever that...open with our...relationship?" asked Kakashi. Momo never looked away from the shots.

"Hmmm? These two aren't in a relationship per se. Not like we used to be," said Momo. Kakashi studied her face. Her brows were furrowed. She was studying the photos intensely. She kicked off her heals and began to crinkle her toes. She was getting in the zone. Kakashi waited patiently for her to explain her analysis.

He studied her. She looked so different in her civilian clothing. She wore a yellow collar shirt with a brown vest. She'd let her chocolate hair down and let it trail over her shoulder. He noted how her shoes and pants coordinated with her the little details in her vest. The yellow argyle print match the pattern on her shoes. Her toes were painted dark brown. He loved that about her. Her attention to detail made her so cunning.

He noticed a red mark forming a few inches beneath the knuckle of her large toe on her right foot. He glanced at her shoes. Those heals were at least 3 inches.

He reached down and took her feet in his hands. He pulled slowly so she wouldn't spill the files. He placed her feet snuggly on his lap. She didn't say a word. She only smiled with raised brows.

She was pleased she could see his face. His own eye was visible to her. He looked down at her feet and the owner of said feet.

"Are your aspirations of height worth this pain?"

Momo nodded. She'd been a solid five feet tall since she was twelve. She merely gasped in pleasure when the copy nin began to massage an aching foot.

"There's the sweetheart I remember," she said putting the pictures on the coffee table.

It was hard for him to believe he'd done anything like this as teen. He remembered being so angry all the time. Yet, with her he felt he obtained some normalcy.

"If you tell, I'll kill you," he said with wry smile.

Momo allowed herself a few moments of pleasure. She let her head lie back on the arm of the sofa and breathed deeply. Kakashi soaked in the sight of her neck in stolen glances.

"Alright," he said before his eyes went overboard. "That's enough of that. What do you think about the shots?"

Momo sat up but left feet planted in Kakashi's lap.

"Fine. Where do you want me to start?"

"The club shots."

"Okay, the pic with this guy," she said reaching over grabbing photo from the table.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi added.

"Look at their faces. That song could've been about farts and they still would've been practically screwing each other."

Kakashi agreed.

"Yet, notice," she continued, "Shikamaru's...is this Shikaku's son?"

Kakashi nodded. "Go on."

"Yet, notice he's unsure of it all. His hands on her shoulder's until," she said flippling to another shot, "She touches his waist maybe his crotch, throws the leg over his hip, and it's on."

The description was hard to hear. Yet, he'd seen with his own eyes. It was true. She lead him to the dance floor. She showed where to place his hands. He wanted to keep his distance. Yet, she was clutching him pulling him closer.

"His face says, 'oh my god is this happening?'"

"Her face says, 'you're my bitch.'"

Kakashi nodded.

"She likes it. She's enjoying the way he feels. She can't keep her hands off his arms and chest. She loves his _maleness._"

"Is this normal victim behavior?"

Momo shrugged. "Whose to say what's normal? We aren't normal. We are ninja. Kunoichi. Women with abilities that other women do not possess. Kunoichi like Sakura, Tsunade, or Kurenai for example would respond to something like a rape or an assault a lot differently. Most of it would depend on the psychological make up of the individual."

"Could a man rape Tsunade? I mean-"

"Tsunade's strength? It is inherited from the Shodaime. Yet, if she's drugged or weakened, she's vulnerable right? Sakura's strength is a result of her superior ability to control her chakra. Stop her chakra she's not that much of a threat."

Kakashi pondered her statements.

"So, it's not a question of could Tenzo rape her. I have to assume that if he did, there is evidence of it in Sakura. How do I determine if this is evidence of rape or not?"

"If there was no rape kit, no call for help, don't think it didn't happen. Most women don't report these things until after the fact. Kunoichi especially find it difficult to report they've been violated. It's like saying we're less of a ninja for being overcome."

This made Kakashi feel guilty. He'd automatically dismissed her accusation because of his relationship of Tenzo. He thought she was being dramatic. Yet, what if it hadn't happened the way Tenzo said? What if he had raped Sakura?

"I must learn the truth," he said fiercely. The thought of someone, anyone, abusing his student pained him.

Momo crawled over and placed a photo in his lap. It was one of the nude shots.

"This picture concerns me," said Momo. The picture was of Naruto and Sai. Sakura was pressed firmly into the mattress. She was facing Naruto. He had her arms pinned above her head. It was difficult to see but in Naruto's other hand, was a kunai. On Sakura's foot speckle's of read could be seen.

"Is he _cutting _her?_" _Kakashi bolted out of his seat. Momo only looked up at him with concern.

"You shot these, didn't you see what they were doing?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"You just pointed and snapped didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "It felt wrong to watch."

Momo understood. Kakashi was in a difficult spot. She knew there was much to uncover. She watched as Kakashi settled back into his seat. The couch sank beneath him. She placed a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest. She didn't know what to think about the man at times. He felt everything so deeply, but seemed so detached. He worked so hard, but came off so lazy.

Kakashi leaned over into her chest. He let her arm reach across his chest in tight embrace.

"We'll figure this out," she said softly. He hoped so. He could hear her heart beating faster inside her chest. He found himself pleased that he still had this effect on her. He turned his face into her chest and found his lips brushing against her collarbone. He threw caution to the wind. He began to suckle the tender flesh of her neck.

He heard her inhale sharply. Her fingers raking through is hair served as encouragement. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms. Her lips were parted ever so slightly. They looked as soft as ever. He wanted to taste them, kiss them. He boldly let his hands slip beneath her shirt to touch her belly. _Soft._

She dipped her head into the crook of his neck and began to suck firm on his flesh. The scent of his soap invaded her nostrils. Her hands moved beneath his shirt to rake her nails over his firm abdomen.

It had been long time since anyone had touched her. Since they had broken up all those years ago, no one had been like Kakashi. After Itachi, left the village, she hadn't looked for another boyfriend. Kakashi had comforted her. He'd visited her at her office to see how she was doing. She'd left the field. He knew how loss could have profound effects on behavior. He was one of the few people that had made her feel like she hadn't let down the village by leaving the infantry ranks.

He'd always shown he cared for her. The heat between them now was intense. They ached for one another. She was moaning deeply from his hands massaging her body.

Kakashi didn't know how to stop if he wanted to. Alarm bells sounded off in his head.

Actually, it was his phone. He was getting a call. The Hokage's ring.

"That's Tsunade," he said breathlessly. He began search for his phone. They found it beneath his thigh.

"She's got your cell number?"

He nodded.

"_Hello?"_

_"Kakashi-sempai!"_

_"Shizune?"_

_"They've taken him. Tenzo...he's in custody!"_

_"I'm on my way."_

Momo slid off his lap. She'd heard the conversation. He looked as though the last fifteen minutes hadn't happened. He slipped his uniform on in record time. She straightened herself and waited by the door.

"Why did you do surveillance on Sakura and not on Tenzo?"

"I did." He handed her a folder. "It was normal stuff. Bar. Home."

Momo would look at the shots nonetheless. They moved quickly down the street.

"How fast can you move in those things you call shoes?" She looked up at him. Was he serious?

She lept from the street onto a roof top. Soundless. Seamless. She was a jonin too.

"Move your ass," she called. He fell into step behind her. He only hoped they could reach the tower before they interrogated him. Kakashi sincerely doutbted Tenzo raped Sakura. Yet, he couldn't dismiss her accusation. However, a full blown investigation by the police wouldn't be as forthcoming as his own resources. He only hoped the Hokage would see his point of view.

* * *

"Hang on, Tenzo," he said. Kakashi informed Momo that she would go to Tenzo and he would speak with Tsunade. When the tower came into view, they noticed a group of ninja congregating outside.

"It was Naruto," shouted Kiba to an ANBU. "He just snapped."

Sasuke was seen standing afar off from the group. He alone noticed Momo and Kakashi bounding up the wall of the tower. He made eye contact and signaled that he would follow them.

They waited for him inside a hall. He wasted no time.

"She used him," he said simply. "She _said _something. It triggered it. The demon-fox."

"Sakura?" said Kakashi.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "He almost killed him."

"Who almost killed who?"

"Naruto almost killed Yamato," said Sasuke looking at the floor. "We were about to go into the baths. We were outside. We all saw him go in. If he noticed us, he didn't speak."

Kakashi thought that was smart of him.

"She _whispered something_. I couldn't make it out. He got that look on his face. We got into the baths and he went crazy."

Kakashi clenched his fists. What the hell was going on? Momo could see him getting worked up.

"Sasuke come with me," she ordered. "Get to the Hokage, Kakashi." He nodded. Stick to the plan.

"Who calmed him down?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke shook his head.

"He's not calm. Yamato couldn't use his jutsu quick enough. I'm suppressing the fox's chakra even now with my Mangekyo Sharingan. I can't do it forever though."

"Your proximity--"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke replied. "The fox's chakra can only be controlled one of three ways. The Sharingan, the Shodaime's power, or by the host himself. Naruto's got to get a hold of himself."

"Good job," Momo said grabbing the young Uchiha by the arm. "Let's hurry."

"We'll meet back here when we're finished. Move out," Kakashi ordered. He only hoped Tsunade had her own demons under control. Sake. Anger. Tsunade. Not a good combination. When he entered the office he was somewhat shocked at the scene. Sakura was bawling her brains out while Tsunade was shuffling about the office ranting about something. Shizune looked wide eyed when he entered.

"How long have you known about this?" Tsunade barked.

"About what?"

"The fact that she was raped by her captain. I can't believe you! You didn't even file a report."

Kakashi looked at Sakura. She looked destrought. Sick even.

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, I don't report something until I can confirm it."

Sakura looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He winced. She looked so betrayed. "I told you Sensei. I _told you!_"

Shizune moved the blubbering girl out of the room. Clearly Kakashi was about to get reemed and Sakura didn't need to see that. He was grateful. He didn't want the girl to hear he'd been investigating her. Tsunade's brown eyes fixed on him. They betrayed her age.

"Explain yourself."

He explained in detail about the text messages and his surveillance.

"I want those photos," Tsunade said sitting in her seat. She pulled out a bottle of sake. He couldn't believe her. He rushed foward and snatched the bottle from her hands.

"Is that all Hokage-sama!"

ANBU filled the room as the sound of the sake bottle hitting the wall alerted them.

"Tell me you've noticed _something_ wrong. Tell me you _seen_ or _heard _something. Give me something to go on."

Tsunade rose from her chair. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can do this job? You think you can handle being a Kage?"

Kakashi didn't reply.

"You think I've been sitting here on my ass drinking sake? Let me tell you Hatake, for all of your highest ranking missions, I have personally conducted twice as many _myself _in the last eight months. Shizune was here in my stead handling affairs. I personally _went _to the borders so I could give my jonin some relief while our numbers regroup. So, if my apprentice is having some mental problems, I would hope her first sensei would see them before me since he's been in the village with her for _twice_ as long as I have."

He felt his stomach drop like a stone.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama."

"I've told you this for a reason. Remember that Shizune and the ANBU were the only one's that knew I was gone. Sakura thinks I've been here all year."

"She's said things. Done things that I can't understand. I would suggest that you continue your investigation by questioning peripheral persons. If I see something major, I'll contact you. Don't come barging in my office."

"The call for me came from your line."

"Who called you?"

"Shizune," said Kakashi.

"Then I propose you begin there."  
"Why?"

"Because, no one knew I'd arrested Tenzo. Not even Shizune. She found out somehow and contacted you."

"Why would Shizune do that?"

"Because she loves him."

Kakashi felt so drained. This was so confusing. The other ANBU saluted him as he exited the room. He walked slowly back to the window they entered. The crisp air of autumn offered no soothing feeling. He was anxious to talk to Shizune. He could hardly wait for Momo to come back. What the hell was going on? He exhaled deeply. Soon, Momo and Sasuke found him. Momo had a smile on her face.

"That cinches it," she said quietly. "He's innocent of the rape charge."

"What?" said Kakashi sitting up. He'd reclined in the window sill threatening to fall asleep there.

"I delved into his heart. He didn't rape her," said Sasuke looking haggard.

"How does this help me prove it?" said Kakashi. "Sasuke's testimony...would be thrown out...many consider him a traitor and..."

"Trash," Sasuke finished. "I know."

"But it helps _us. _We both thought Sakura wasn't being honest and this proves it."

"Why would she do this?" said Kakashi. "If it didn't happen why would she say it did?"

Someone thought they were being kind when they dropped the envelope at their feet and disappeared. He didn't see who it was, but Kakashi was sure their stealth was ANBU level. Kakashi picked up the envelope. It read _Hatake _on the front. He opened it. He pulled out a note.

_I think this might help._

There were several forms and more pictures. He made out pink hair but wasn't ready to view anymore pictures. The first was a document from the hospital. It was the results from a pregnancy test.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered. Just when he thought things were getting easier, things just got more complicated. "Sakura is pregnant. According to this, she's been pregnant for two months."

He pulled out another document. Another pregnancy test from years back. He read the name on the top. _Ishikawa Hatsumomo. _He swallowed and crammed everything into the manila envelope. He hated being watched. There were eyes on him. They left the way they came. Although he hoped the contents of the envelope would make his investigation easier, he knew that the woman on his left would complicate things for his life. She had meant the world to him, but he distanced himself. Then, out of nowhere she was close again.

"Should I stay and help with the rest of the documents?" He didn't reply. He needed to get work done. If she stayed, he wasn't sure that would happen.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

He nodded letting her in to his apartment. He promptly lifted her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom. Nothing was making sense at the moment. Nothing would make sense until they gather more information. With all of his students under ANBU custody he decided that being with this woman was the only thing logical thing to do. He was glad she agreed. They'd be happy and stress free until the morning when the lies and accusations and the contents of an envelope would spin their world a little further out of their control.

* * *

Okay, if you don't review after this...you get's no love from me! NONE!


	5. A Fatal Distraction

* * *

YAY MORE REVIEWS! I love you dear reviewers. HUGS AND KISSES! See? I gives ya love!

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe they were having this argument in front of him. Kakashi had called him earlier that morning because 'he needed his mind'. He happily obliged and made his way to the older man's place. Shikamaru, like everyone else in the original rookie nine, was wondering what the hell was going on. The fact that he had been invited to investigate gave him a sort of relief. It was troublesome, but at least he would _know something._

A stunning petite woman dressed in nothing but a uniform top answered the door. While the top reached down past her thighs, his first question wasn't "Why are you half dressed?" His first question was, "Are you alright?" The woman was clearly upset. He sensed he had arrived at a bad time. He was about to excuse himself when Kakashi appeared behind her and waved him in, he hesitated.

"Come on," Kakashi said darkly.

Shikamaru obeyed. He sat stiffly on the sofa while the pair went back into the bedroom. Their voices did nothing to hide the argument. At the moment, Shikamaru was judging their comebacks. Giving and deducting points. As of right now, the stunning woman was winning. Kakashi had little defense for his actions. Yet, he did have a point, it is both persons responsibility that protection is used during sex. So now, Shikamaru waited for Kakashi to cave. He'd seen his father do it many times. He was in a position impossible to defend.

"Just give up," muttered Shikamaru.

"_I'm not sorry! I hope you do get pregnant!"_

The silence that followed was thick. Shikamaru wondered what the hell kind of tactic that was. He waited for a thud or a crash. The stunning woman exited the bedroom fully dressed. She made no movement to speak to him. She sat in the adjacent chair holding files and pictures in her lap. A few moments later, Kakashi exited the bedroom holding folders of his own.

He sat beside Shikamaru on the couch. Awkward.

Shikamaru let his eyes travel over to the older man. They darted quickly back to his lap and back to the man's face. It was shocking. He was actually looking at his face. Shikamaru could see by looking at his eye that he was apologetic for making him wait. Shikamaru supposed that the small smile that was upon the man's lips was his way of putting him at ease.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," said Kakashi. "I'm sorry you had to wait. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Shikamaru noted the professional tone. They were getting down to business.

Shikamaru hated seeing women cry. He sincerely hoped that the stunning lady wouldn't have the same red bloodshot eyes that she did earlier. To his surprise, she was fully composed and gracing a smile of her own.

"You must be Shikaku's son. He talks about you all the time. I'm Momo," she said. Shikamaru leaned over and extended his hand. They exchanged a hand shake. Although, he felt like he should have kissed her hand instead. He dismissed the thought.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Okay," said Kakashi. "I want you to hear the pieces of this so far."

Kakashi explained in detail about the messages he received and the conversations that followed. He then went through the events of last night. Momo carefully watched for the reactions of the young man. His face remained stony. His mind was processing.

"Okay," he said after a long silence. Shikamaru wasn't arrogant, but he was confident that there was a rational explanation. He was just able to see the elements of things that were hidden to most. He wondered briefly if Kakashi had considered all the possibilities. Which Shikamaru was sure he had. Yet, the older man was just too lazy to do what investigators call building the blueprint to the crime.

Sometimes crimes contained plans and sometimes they were haphazard acts of passion. The first thing is to analyze what the evidence tells you.

Shikamaru took a pen and pad poised his hand ready to write.

"From the top," he said. "You get messages from Sakura and Yamato. You speak to them at the same time."

Kakashi nods.

"You meet them at the same time. Yamato says that they were intimate two days ago, but Sakura says she was raped two days ago." Kakashi interjected by clearing his throat.

"She didn't say that. She never said when," said Kakashi wondering why the girl had left out the important detail.

"Why did you fail to ask her?" questioned Momo. Her tone was cold. Her icy look made Shikamaru a little nervous.

"She was so upset, I couldn't get a word in. I just told her I'd handle it." Kakashi had to admit that finding out when the rape occurred was critical. How could he even have a crime scene?

Momo scoffed. "You'd handle it? What did that mean?" Kakashi shrugged. "It means I'd say whatever to make her feel like there would be some justice in the situation." Kakashi knew that he sounded like the hugest hypocrite in the world right then. He looked at the woman he had repeatedly made love to the night before. The idea of using a condom entered his head initially, but he'd soon lost control. That was his custom with her. It had been too hot, too intense for him to have done anything else but enter her.

He couldn't lie to her. He had ejaculated inside her on purpose. When she questioned him that morning about his actions he could only reply that the act felt right to him. What about what was right to her? He had no reply. Now, in this uneasy meeting, he met her cold gaze. She looked as though she was disgusted with him.

"Okay, so we have to get Sakura's details of the incident," Shikamaru scribbled ignoring the emotional fireworks going on between the two older people.

"Yamato says they were intimate two days, now three days ago, but there was no intercourse," Shikamaru said drawing atime line. "From Sasuke, we found out last night, this was confirmed to be true. But for all intents and purposes, you may want Hinata to give you an analysis with her Byakugan. She's probably a thousand times more perceptive than Sasuke. She's a woman after all."

Momo turned her icy stare upon Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at her and grinned. "That was a joke." Momo didn't laugh. Shikamaru could tell she was fighting a smile. She turned her head away from the men. These damn kids were so cheeky.

Kakashi was impressed. Shikamaru was building and mapping the evidence in a cohesive way. Hopefully, by the time they were done they could make a move.

"So, when did the rape occur?" said Momo. Shikamaru winked her with wry smile.

"Bingo," he said drawing more lines on the page. "When was there the opportunity to do this?"

"They were on a mission together about four months ago," said Kakashi. "He went in my place to...the land of blossoms or petals or something like that."

"We should read their reports," Momo said writing it down as a future task.

"Okay," said Kakashi. "That just leaves the photos." Momo was about to ask about the envelope he'd gotten but Kakashi gave her look not to speak. The photo of him and Sakura was on top. He just scanned it and nodded.

"That's me and Sakura," said Shikamaru wondering if he was about to be decapitated. Kakashi was _grinning_at him. He realized that the man probably grinned a lot. Yet, he'd never seen it. Who ever seen a grin like this? Maybe this was the Hatake wore masks. His grin revealed stunning white teeth. Shikamaru felt like he was baring his teeth at him. Maybe the older man would,in fact, bite his head clean off. Then Kakashi did something that reminded him distinctly reminded him of a wolf.

Kakashi licked his teeth. All of them. He then began to suck at his canines. Did he even realize how disturbing that was?

"Hmmm," was all he said.

"We're dancing," said Shikamaru wishing he wasn't sitting so close. Kakashi could tell he was uncomfortable. He was going to take advantage. He slid across the cushion until his thigh touched the other young man's. He leaned in until his face was next to his.

"Dancing? Um no, try fucking standing up," said Kakashi. Shikamaru tried instinctively to move away put Kakashi's arm held him fast in place. "Don't lie to me Shika." He might as well have been growling. "I'm already confused and pressed for time."

Shikamaru vowed never to think Kiba's dog tendencies odd. This took the cake. If he had looked over had seen the man covered in fur and an elongated nose, it wouldn't have surprised him. "Now tell me, you fucking her?"

Shikamaru gulped. "No. I was surprised when she wanted to dance with me, but-" Momo watched as Kakashi seeped out his ki practically causing the young man to tremble.

"But what Shika?" Kakashi watched the young man hesitate. The fear was evident upon his face, but he still held something back.

"She's been loose for a while," said Shikamaru. "A few months ago, I know she and Naruto started...you know..."

Shikamaru sighed. It was none of his business, but it did seem odd to him that Sakura could maintain a sexual relationship with Naruto yet treat him exactly the same as she always had. Kakashi slid the first photo to the floor revealing the pic of the Team 7 threesome. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, gasped, and swallowed at the same time causing him to momentarily joke himself.

"Whoa," he muttered studying the pics. "Um...I hadn't known about this. This doesn't seem like anything Naruto would do let alone Sakura." The young man studied the photo. "Maybe she's into that bondage stuff, but Naruto and Sai are a better subject to question about her...appetites."

"Would you mind doing that for me?" asked Kakashi grinning again. He was enjoying this too much, thought Momo. Shikamaru merely nodded hoping Kakashi would let him go. He didn't.

"Well, Shika," Momo said hoping that Kakashi would turn his ki down a little. Did he really intend to kill the young man? Well, if he sat here and lied to him, she supposed Kakashi would do something crazy. "Do you think her behavior and the mission with Yamato have some connection?"

"Perhaps," he said flipping through the other shots of her. "I mean she had begun to act differently around the same time that mission was concluded. So, there's a strong possibility that they could be connected."

Kakashi released him abruptly causing him to fall over. He'd been trying to get away the whole time. He scrambled to his feet glaring at the older man. Asuma sensei had often said that he was more than met the eye. Kakashi's face was positively mirthful. "Thanks, Shika, say hello to your Dad for me."

"And me too," Momo said smiling happily. Shikamaru gave Kakashi a strange look. He turned to Momo and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you," he said turning and heading for the door.

A few moments after he left, Kakashi stretched out on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes. He wanted to read Icha Icha so very much. "That went like I thought it would."

"Yeah," Momo said gathering her things. "At least we got a few lines in the water. Maybe we'll catch our fish."

"Where are you going?" Their business was far from done. They had so much more to discuss.

"I've got to go home and change. I've got an appointment with Sasuke later on." Kakashi sat up. He watched her for little while. She was packing a leather bag. It seemed too big for her to carry.

"We haven't finished talking." They ended on a rough note. Him screaming that he indeed hoped she would conceive had shocked her. She only turned and walked away from him.

"Yes, we have Kakashi. We have to talk about it later." She couldn't look him in the face. Kakashi wondered how to bring up the document from the envelope with her name on it. He scrambled from the couch and followed her out of the door. She moved so quickly. She didn't bother to say good bye. He caught up with her easily.

* * *

"Don't you think you should eat breakfast, Hatsumomo?"

She didn't reply. He walked beside her in silence. The day was clear and crisp. It was only about nine o'clock. She about four hours before her first appointment of the day. Well, she certainly had a lot to get accomplished.

"Don't you think you should go to hell, Kakashi?" she said not bothering to look at him. Kakashi heaved a sigh. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into an alley. She threw her leg to knee him in the groin, but he stepped into it causing her to get pinned between his front and wall. His groin was resting safely against her thigh. The shadows in the alley made him appear like a sinister villain from a film. He'd replaced his trademark mask and only his lonely eye was visible.

"I probably will go to hell. I'm sure I deserve it, but you can't punish our child for my foolishness."

Momo was pissed. Beyond pissed. Angry. Livid. Furious. She was so angry she couldn't control her chakra well enough to deliver the punch to the ribs she wanted.

"Who do you think you are? I don't have to be pregnant if I don't want to be," she spat at him. Kakashi tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"If you become pregnant, you will _not_ abort that baby. Do you understand me?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He knew that they always held differing views on the topic, but this was his child as much as it was hers. She was trying to get free of his grip.

"It's my body," she said knowing struggling was futile. "It's my body not yours!"

"Did I rape you? You let me in to your body. When I came inside you, you didn't protest. You hate to admit it, honey, but you loved it as much as me." She wasn't backing down. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she could feel him hardening against her thigh. Momo would not admit it, but even right now she wanted him. Not that being irresponsible was a good thing, but it could have been worse. Kakashi was a good man. He came from good ilk. In her mind, it was the principle that mattered. What right did he have to say what she could do with her body? She wasn't ready for a baby.

"Fuck you, Hatake. I don't have to...ah," she could speak any more. Before she could finish, Kakashi had begun to nibble on her neck. He moved up to her ear lobe. All her squirming had aroused him.

"We can do that," he breathed into her ear. "Do you want to do that?"

She hated him so much in that moment.

"Let me go," she growled. Instantly, his hand released their grip and he walked backward and leaned on the opposite wall.

He pushed his hands into his pockets. There was no volume of Icha Icha there. Momo missed the warmth of his body instantly which surprised her. She wanted to land a punch and hug him all in the same moment.

"Kakashi, I'm not ready for this," she said gestering at something. He shrugged a little indifferently as though that were not really a reason.

She glared at him. "You think you're parent material?"

"Have the baby. If you don't want him, I'll raise him myself." He closed the distance between. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'll think about it--"

"No," he whispered fiercely. "No, we settle it now. Promise me you won't have an abortion."

His passion amazed her as always. She looked into his eye. "I promise you." He exhaled. He'd been holding his breath. He slowly caressed her back with his palm. The dim alley that seemed so treacherous a few moments ago suddenly became so sacred and precious. He found himself committed all the details to his memory.

"Just think, feet massages on demand," Kakashi said finally releasing her from his embrace.

"It could be a girl, ya know," she quipped as they exited the alley. The entire world seemed different. Why had she promised him this?

"That would be interesting," he said in his normally stoic voice. She laughed at the though of him changing diapers and burping after feedings. It amazed her that he was willing to be a parent by himself.

They walked toward her apartment building in silence. She hadn't wanted to say it because the moment was ever so tender, but reality wasn't something they could afford to ignore.

"I may not even become pregnant," she said. She waited until she had the option of shutting the door between them. She thought she saw him wink her. She couldn't really tell with his mask in place.

"I suppose you can hope," she added wondering how she'd found his way back into Kakashi's world. "Thank you all the same," he said. She could tell he was grinning. His eye was twinkling. He took her hand and brought it to his masked lips.

"I'm going to see Tenzo, and then Sakura. Please call me after your work day is finished." Before she could reply, he vanished with only tendrils of smoke dancing in the air after him. Hatsumomo Ishikawa felt like she was walking on the clouds. She hurried off to the shower. She had so much to get done today. She wouldn't admit it to him. Kakashi had worn her out. He hadn't been a marathon lover when they were seventeen. She hadn't been with anyone, but Kakashi, since Itachi nearly seven years ago.

Kakashi was her occasional good lay go to guy. She had been with him two years ago. Momo could see the event like it happened yesterday. She remembered leaving in the morning when she knew he pretended to be asleep. Later on that morning she found a note on her desk that read:

_Will you always run?_

She met him later on that day and reminded him that he had dumped her all those years ago. He claimed he was trying to protect her. He never said from what.

Now, she stood in her shower looking down at her belly wondering if it would stay flat or protrude with a growing life in the next year. She couldn't figure out what she wanted exactly. It did make her smile to think of the silver haired would be father of her child. She knew he was up to any challenge. She was sure if he could figure out the current mystery that parenting would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Sakura was suprised to see her sensei. He was standing in front of the Yamanaka flower shop reading a book that didn't bear the trademark 'no' sign on the front. What a coincidence. She wanted to speak with him and there he was.

"Sensei," she said striding up to him. "Are you following me?"

Kakashi looked the girl in her eyes. Following her? What time was it? No, he was going to visit the man she accused of rape in prison. Then, he figured he'd follow her a while before he questioned her. _No, _he thought, _If I wanted to follow you, you wouldn't be able to see me._

"I probably wouldn't be able to see you."

_Smart gir--woman. When had her shorts gotten that short? They were very short. Extremely short._

Kakashi snapped the book shut and smiled at her. "No, why would I be following you?"

"I dunno," Sakura said smiling sweetly. She laughed a little. Then she snarled at him, "You watch me at home, you watch me when I'm out, when I fuck. Where else do you watch me, sensei? When I shower, or when I take a dump? Hmmm?" So, she had met with Shikamaru; or, Naruto after _he_had spoke with Shikamaru. It didn't matter.

Well, he hadn't seen this coming. She was confronting him on the open street. She was visibly angry. Her eyes crackled with rage. The irises in her eyes were a shade too dark. Her pupils were dilated to an unusual size. If they battled here, it would be a wasteland by the time they finished.

"Let's talk at the old training ground, shall we?" said Kakashi not breaking his happy tone.

"Let's," said Sakura. He turned and flew off in the direction of the grounds. He could feel her ki. He landed effortlessly. Kakashi found a stump and sat there. Sakura, he noticed, decided to pace back and forth like a tiger. He wondered idly why the girl was so aggressive.

"You're angry," said Kakashi simply.

"Yes, I am. I tell you I was raped, and you follow me around like I was the pervert." She was shouting. She was outright shouting at him. He was glad he chose the secluded grounds.

"I followed both of you."

"Why?" Her voice shaking. Kakashi noticed her body giving her heart away. Her tears were forming, her voice shaking, and skin turning peachy. She wanted to cry, but it was like her body wouldn't let her. Her body wanted to pace and punch.

"I'm trained to look beneath the underneath. Behavior is the first thing you observe about a person."

Sakura shook her head. "And what did you observe about him?"

"He didn't behave like he raped you."

Sakura gasped. "So, what did my behavior tell you? Hmmm? That I'm a bad girl?"

Kakashi refused to let his mind explore the ambiguity of that statement. He studied her face for a moment. Her lips were so full. The baby fat was gone from her face. She had let her hair return to mid length. Her body was well toned and sculpted in all the right places. Girl? No. Woman. She was a woman he didn't know. He hadn't realized until just then.

"No. Your behavior told me that maybe, I don't know you at all Sakura." She began to walk toward him. Their eyes locked on each other's.

"When did he rape you, Sakura?" She stood above him looking down at him with a look on her face he couldn't name. Amused? Entertained? Annoyed?

"Months ago when we were on the mission in the Land of Blossoms." Kakashi nodded.

"I need details," he said. She began to circle him. He felt increasingly uneasy. The aroma of flowers filled his nose. So, she had begun to wear perfume. For a smart kunoichi, that was dumb. Sakura stood in front of him once more. She stood so close that her waist band was in front of his face. He looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Do you want to get to know me, sensei?"

She pressed both hands onto his thighs pinning him to the stump. She leveled her eyes with his. Kakashi watched her pupils dilate rapidly. He didn't want to know what she meant by that statement no matter how tempting her tight black shorts were. He quickly lifted his hitai-ate and exposed his Sharingan. This was a genjutsu she wouldn't be able to dispel. She seemed to shock to see it and backed off totally. He rose from his seat and only watched her facial expression change.

He could've sworn she was surprised to see the damn thing in his head.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on. I promise if he I learn that what you say is true, he will have to deal with me. Yet, if I learn that you've accused him falsely _you_ will have to endure the consequences Do you understand?"

Sakura didn't reply. She simply stared at him. Kakashi turned before he lost the upper hand. He quickly made his way through tree tops. She wasn't following him. Good. He moved toward the Hokage tower. Tsunade arranged for Tenzo to be held there. He had to speak to him as soon as possible.

He called ahead. The ANBU placed him in a room that Kakashi could access without him needing pull out all of his security clearances. The man smiled brightly upon seeing him. Kakashi wanted, needed, a shot of tequila, but he'd have to settle for the glass of water placed in front of Tenzo.

"Are you gonna drink that?"

"You look like you need it more than me, sempai."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and chugged it all in a few gulps.

"Please, bring another glass for him," Kakashi asked the ANBU guarding him. Naturally, fetching water wasn't something they did. Yet, he knew they'd do it because he asked.

"What's going on?" asked Tenzo. His sempai looked worried. "I just met with Sakura."

"Oh," said Tenzo nodding as if he understood and wouldn't be surprised at anything Kakashi would tell him.

"Oh?" Kakashi repeated. "Are you kdding me? 'Oh?' _Who the fuck was that_?"

"Let's see, pink hair still?" said Tenzo holding up his hand.

"Yeah." Tenzo put a finger down. "Green eyes?"

"They were a little darker, but yeah." Tenzo put another finger down.

"Tiny black, ridiculously short, should be against the fuckin law spandex shorts?"

"Check." Kakashi couldn't believe he was having the conversation about Sakura. Guys did this all the time. He'd never done the checklist about a student. He had many students. Never had he been so tempted to...what had he wanted to do? Be with her?

"Her lips still all full and pouty?" Kakashi nodded.

"Entirely fucked up, psychotic, dominatrix attitude?"

"Wow...that summed it up pretty good," said Kakashi said marveling at how he hadn't noticed this before now.

"Yeah, that's Sakura, post Land of Blossom mission."

"What happened, Tenzo? She says you raped during that mission."

Tenzo didn't say anything. He just shrugged and sighed.  
"I dunno. I was blacked out half the mission. When I woke up, I was barely able to lift my limbs, let alone get it up long enough to masturbate, _let alone_ _rape anybody."_

Kakashi nodded. "You were poisoned? Knocked out?"

He shrugged again. "I dunno. My life was in her hands. I can't remember very much. Maybe I did hurt her, but if I did...I didn't want to."

Tenzo felt so helpless. He couldn't explain anything. How could he defend himself? He could only say he hadn't wanted to. Kakashi assured him would get to the bottom of this. While his sempai couldn't reveal very much about the investigation, he assured him that things were turning up all the time. Momo was helping. That did make him feel better. When Kakashi rose to leave, something struck his memory.

"Sempai!" Kakashi came back into the room. "Yo?"

"Her eyes did you see them?" Kakashi nodded. They actually creeped him out a little.

"That's not normal for eyes to do that unless the light they receive is intensified or dimmed at the same speed. I think she may be on a drug...or something." Kakashi had thought there was something to her eyes. He'd look into it.

"I don't think she reported this right away because she couldn't remember. I don't know what happened, but I don't think she could've told you because her mind was...under the influence of whatever she's taking. When we came back to the village, I could've sworn she was high if hadn't known better."

Kakashi looked at his friend. He watched him inhale. "There's more?"

Tenzo nodded. "I think she told you that night because I told her that we couldn't be intimate any longer."

"Retaliation?" Kakashi huffed. "Why didn't you tell me that night that she was already angry with you for breaking it off."

"It seemed like such a petty threat," Tenzo shook his head looked down at his handcuffs. "I wasn't expecting to be arrested for doing the right thing."

Kakashi shook his head. "Why did you tell me then? How could I protect you from it if you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you so you would protect me. I thought you'd kill me."

"Then why Tenzo?"

"You're my Sempai."

Kakashi just smiled at the man. He was like a kid sometimes. His innocence was evident now more than ever. He just had to determine exactly what was going on with girl. He bid Tenzo good bye and went to the Hokage's office. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, it meant a trip to the Land of Blossoms. He knocked on the Hokage's door. He was granted access. Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"Well, kid, what have you got?"

"Hello Hokage-sama, I need to leave the village."

"The Land of Blossoms. Team?" Tsunade had the report in front of her. Women were of sub status in that country. Yamato and Sakura had gone in as servant and master.

"Yes, another jonin."

"I was think of Kurenai," said Kakashi. Her knowledge of flowers would come in handy if he needed to identify whatever toxin Sakura was putting into her body.

"No her little boy is sick at the moment. She's not leaving the hospital as it is. No, no, I'm pulling Ishikawa off the bench. She's rode that desk long enough."

"No," said Kakashi. He couldn't believe himself. "She could be pregnant."

Tsunade raised both her brows at him. "Why is that your concern?" Kakashi looked at the floor sheepishly.

"If she is...it's mine." Tsunade laughed.

"I see. You want to protect her?" Kakashi nodded.

"How far along is she?" Kakashi shrugged. "I was with her only last night." Tsunade laughed heartily.

"Oh, kid, you're too cute. Too cute. It's too soon to worry about that. Avoid any hard falls, hits to her abdomen, or any extreme stress. She'll be fine."

Kakashi raised his arms above his head. "All the reasons she shouldn't come."

"All the reason you should go with her. She already filled out her documents to return to the infantry ranks." Tsunade handed him a piece of paper with her stamp on it. "She already requested that you be released to go with her. You're leading it however."

Kakashi studied the form. He was going to have words with her.

"Considering we both have a lot invested in Sakura, I think I can rest easy knowing that you're on the job, Kakashi. You leave at midnight. That is all."

Kakashi saluted and left the Hokage's office. He raced back to his apartment. He packed quickly and nearly flew all the way to her place. She was already dressed in her jonin uniform. He was ready for a fight when she held up a hand.

"Please don't start," she said. "We're going. Let's just get along." Kakashi looked at the clock. They had almost six hours to kill. He supposed they would go over their respective days. He certainly had gone through a lot. He was sure Sasuke's appointment was interesting. Yet, he took the woman by the hand and pulled her through her apartment.

"Kakashi," she said a little timidly. "I don't think I can handle any sex right now. I mean...I'm a little worn out from last night." He glanced over his shoulder. "I just want to lay with you while I nap. You're about teddy bear size."

She pinched his arm. He pulled down onto her bed. It was much softer than his. His mind was working overtime. He needed to meditate a little. Sakura's face kept leaping into his head. He knew that before they left the village, he needed to talk with Naruto. It was the next thing his gut was telling him to do. "One hour," said Momo. "Three," said Kakashi. "What kind of nap is one hour?"

* * *

Yeah! The Land of Blossoms! Here we come! Although the next chapter is going to Sakura centric. She's got make more of an appearance...she's the bad ass of the story. Boy is Sasuke in for a surprise! MWHAAAHAAAAA! Please review. There's more lovin! LOVIN! LOVIN! HUGS AND KISSES!


	6. Bleak Petals

* * *

Dark Sakura? Yes. I like it. I like it a lot. Do you like it? If you like it...I Loves it. I loves you! You that review...that is.

* * *

The evenings is Konoha were getting cooler. Her arms were bare, but it didn't matter because she was hot. Very hot. She burns from the inside out. Her skin felt like her body was engulfed in a feverish tremor. Yet, no one would know, because no one could see her. She always felt like this. Invisible. Insignificant.

She moved toward her home. She knew she wasn't right. She hadn't meant to speak to her sensei that way. She hadn't meant to, but she had. She knew he was more than a slothful perverted thirty something shinobi. It had been made plain to her that she was the former student of great warrior that held more wisdom and clout than a little bit.

Of course, he never spoke of it. She barely knew the man, in truth. Yet, he was always her cloak, her protector, her silly sensei. Had she really touched him like that? Did she really come on to him?

It had been a trend of hers lately. Taking the upper hand was a new sport to her. She hadn't realized the great liberty that was to be possessed _in taking_.

When he had been on top of her, kissing and touching her. She thought, _This is horrible._ Yamato, perhaps the first normal team leader she ever had, simply took her body and used it. Of course, she understood when Kakashi hadn't believed her. The brown eyed man was fiercely loyal to the Leaf.

Yet, she hadn't remembered. She hadn't recalled it until a month afterward. She and her captain had become so close in the meantime. She hadn't wanted him to get into trouble. It shocked even her when she spilled it to Kakashi. Yamato couldn't just discard her. She would take his peace. She would take his pride. She would take his happiness. He'd pay for what he took, and for what she gave him.

As of right now, today, she had yet to feel sorry for the man. Was he in his right mind when he raped her? No. She knew that. That was why she'd fought to keep him alive. Yet, she wasn't sorry for his incarceration. Wouldn't be. That was the cost of her broken heart. Sakura was done giving.

She moved through the streets unsure if she knew where she was going. Her feet were taking her home, yet, she found herself falling in step behind a dark haired person. Her hand was reaching out. It grabbed the shoulder of the person and spun him around.

"Hey Sasuke," she said. Oh yes, this fucker. Speaking of taking, he owed her a lot. She gave him a look scanning him from head to toe. He was handsome as always. He was glaring at her the way he had at Ichiraku's noodle shop. She smiled as noted the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Who are those for? Your girlfriend?"

* * *

Sasuke had enjoyed his therapy session with Momo. She suggested he do a few acts of healing each week. Today, he decided he would visit his parents grave. He had never done that. He stopped by the flower shop to see if they had his mother's favorite. Ino had been more the helpful once he told her why he needed them. He actually laughed at the look on her face when he joked he was going to propose to a woman.

They shared the laugh. He'd purchased the white lilies with no problem. Now, he just had to get to the Uchiha graveyard. That was a task he'd never mastered. Sakura had grabbed him while he was lost in his own thoughts. When he saw the girl, he felt something in his stomach shift.

The wind had blown her hair across her face. Her eyes seemed greener somehow. Her smile made him think she was just a tad deranged. Wild. His instincts told her not to turn his back on her.

"No, these are for my parent's graves."

That had taken edge off of her gaze. He looked at her garments. The terribly short black shorts and her usual red tunic looked insufficient against the night air. The cutting wind didn't seem to bother her, in fact, she looked as though she were sweating. Sasuke tried to take the time to look for any clues to help Momo. Yet, he didn't want his eyes to linger on her body. So, he studied her eyes.

"You just finished sparring?" Sasuke asked trying his best to make small talk. He wasn't good at talking to Sakura without Naruto around.

"No. Just practicing with some weapons," said Sakura. That was a lie and Sasuke knew it. Sakura was a lousy weapons fighter.

"Get real, you suck at that," said Sasuke with his signature smirk. Sakura took two steps forward. He had grown taller than her of course. Yet, she looked up her teammate with a smug look. She lifted her chin and shook her head slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, you think you know everything, don't you?"

He was increasingly uncomfortable. She had never looked so..._alluring._He thought the flower fragrance was from the lilies, but she was exuding this fragrance that was so...delicious. Sasuke began to check every one of the good brain cells he had. He regulated his breathing and slowed his heartbeat. Without his mind engaging it, his body was becoming aroused. He backed away from the girl.

"No, but I do know you suck at weapons." Sakura glared at him.

"Fight me. You can see how much I suck," she demanded. Sasuke could tell she was getting pissed. He laughed in derision.

"I bet you suck a lot. Besides, I don't think you handle a shinobi of my...caliber," he said. He wanted to see if she'd continue with the sexual references. He knew she may be serious about the spar, but Sakura, the Sakura he knew, wasn't a scandalous woman. There was something else in her eyes. Someone else.

It had frightened him when he had laid awake at night with Orochimaru banging at his subconscious. What if he got out? What if he got free? He could look at himself in the mirror and see the snake within.

Something was influencing Sakura. He didn't know if it was sentient mind, but he knew that this wasn't her, not all her.

"Don't make excuses," she demanded. The wind howled in the open air. Her hair was lifted from her face. Her glare was shocking. Her eyes seemed to ripple like the heat rising in waves off hot pavement. The effect seemed familiar. All of his instincts were to take her to Kakashi. Yet, he knew she wouldn't come quietly.

"Let me do this first," he said gestering with lilies. Sakura snatched the lilies from his hands and flung them into the crowd. A passerby caught them in the face. Sakura and Sasuke could only watch as the delicate soft petals were torn in by the surprise of the man's hands.

The rage bubbled inside of him.

"Bitch," he said furrowing his brows. Yes, that was a good name for her. "You are going to pay for that." Those were the most expensive arrangement he could afford at the moment. It was something precious. He only wanted to give them to his mother. He only wanted to hope that from somewhere she'd see them and smile.

Sakura lifted her arms wide. "Let's go, _bitch."_

Sasuke held up a hand. "Let's make this legal. I can't just beat you in the street. There must be a jonin present at the time of sparring. It's part of my probation. We're close to Kakashi's house. So, let's go there first."

Sakura shrugged and took off toward Kakashi's place. Sasuke let Sakura get a ahead of him. He then sent a message to Kakashi.

_Are u home?_

_No, taking nap._

_Then u r at home?_

_No._

_I need u. Ima kill the pink haired bitch._

Shortly after he hit send, his cell rang.

He wasted no time. Sasuke was sure he'd have to injure her to make her back down. He didn't want to cause any trouble in the midst of his probation period. "I'm on my way to your place. She wants to spar. I'll need you to officiate."

Kakashi paused before he spoke. "She meaning Sakura? Listen, don't be alone with her. Come to Momo's house."

Sasuke received the directions.

Sasuke informed Sakura that they'd be taking a detour. Sakura shrugged as though it didn't matter. It disturbed him how indifferent she was. What disturbed him more was the temperature had decreased when the sun set completely. Sakura still seemed to be sweating. Her skin was covered in a sheen of...something.

"Hey," he said falling into step beside her. "Are you cold?"

"No," she said absently. Sasuke gave a sideways look. She followed as he led since he held the instructions. He barely had time shout in surprise before he was pulled by his teammate into an alley. The aroma filled his nostrils. His senses were over took. Before he could speak her lips crushed his own. Her strong arms were pushing his chest. The ground was cold. He hit _send _on his phone hoping that Kakashi would answer while he was still breathing.

What is this? He felt his limbs grow heavy like lead.

She was on top of him. Smiling. Laughing.

* * *

_This was about taking._ Sasuke seemed so pitiful beneath her. She wondered why he held that same stoic expression. "Get off of me Sakura. GET OFF!," said Sasuke. She watched as his eyes shut quickly as he winced in pain.

Sasuke felt like there were pins in his throat. They were moving down to his lungs. He clenched the phone in his pocket hoping he'd activated the speaker function. Hoping Kakashi was on the other end listening.

* * *

"..._Sakura. GET OFF!"_

Kakashi knew better than to scream into the phone. He only looked at Momo who was already moving toward the door. Kakashi needed to know where Sasuke was. A moment of panic filled his head until he saw the emblem on Momo's shoulder and remembered his nin-pack.

"Duh," he whispered putting the phone on mute. He summoned Pakkun, Bruno and Chazo his twin Dobermans. "Find Sasuke," he said. "You remembered his scent?" The trio nodded. "Let's go." The two humans and the trio of canines exited door.

"He's close!" Pakkun shouted moving faster than Kakashi had ever seen him. Moans from Sasuke came from the phone and a knot in Kakashi's stomach formed. He heard _something _screech. Then there was another scream from Sasuke. The call disconnected.

* * *

She was crushing his rib cage while she groped him. She knew any movement would hurt him. He couldn't bring his hands together to do any jutsu. She could feel is heart beating faster. The rage in his eyes as she fondled him. Sasuke focused as best he could.

A groan escaped his throat. _Come on Sasuke, focus._ After a few moments he gazed upon her with his Sharingan. It startled her so greatly that she screamed. Yet, it wasn't her voice. It sounded like something...something evil. She lept off of him and took off down the alley. If had only a few seconds more, he could've exposed the thing. Damn it. He tried to lift his arms. They felt like stone.

He wondered how long he'd have to lay there aroused, exposed and unable to move. His only comfort was the bark of a familiar pug and the approaching footfalls of two people.

* * *

Kakashi made it into the alley in time to see a woman scale a wall and disappear over the roof. His student lay very still on the ground. He was about to approach until a familiar scent struck his senses.

Kakashi looked at his dogs. They were going crazy like there were female dogs in heat everywhere.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. "You're alive?" Sasuke could barely speak but he managed to say yes.

"I'm going to send Momo to check you out. I'm going after her," said Kakashi.

"No," Sasuke cried.

"Why?" Kakashi said. Momo was already scaling up the wall to go after Sakura. It didn't take genius to figure out that Sasuke was in a very compromising situation, and whatever was in the air didn't affect her. Besides, it was true what she said to Sakura earlier. She was looking forward to seeing what one of Sakura's real punches looked like.

Kakashi dismissed his dogs and tended to Sasuke. He quickly gained the use of his appendages.

"Do you want to talk to someone?" Kakashi was just following procedure. He'd seen men that had been raped. It was no less emotinally damaging when it happened to males. "If she rap--"

"Stop. I don't want it on record. I've had enough weird shit happen to me. Besides she didn't rape me."

Sasuke couldn't really bring himself to look at Kakashi. She hadn't raped him, but he was sure she was going to. After she had finished, he was sure he was a dead man. Like a mantis. A pink haired green eyed mantis chewing off his head.

"If I was sure she wasn't going to kill me...I might have like it." Sasuke said rotating his head on his neck. Kakashi laughed.

"You like the strong type?" said Kakashi pulling him up from the ground. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Like my therapist. She's--" Sasuke stopped when he realized that Kakashi was most likely in a relationship with his therapist. "Let's go after them." He said abruptly. The two Sharingan users scrambled off after the kunoichi. The scent of the toxin was thick, so it was easy to follow. It didn't take them long to find them. They just ran to the crumbling rocks and falling trees.

* * *

Okay so the pink haired girl packed a punch. Though she landed none on Hatsumomo Ishikawa. The older woman was so agile all of Sakura's attacks seem slow.

Momo knew that there was chance Sakura could be pregnant. Punching the girl in the body would be a last resort. She had to put Sakura down for the count. Momo took one look in her eyes and knew the girl was under the influence of something. It would probably make rationalizing with the teen impossible.

Momo let Sakura charge her. As soon as her range was ten feet, Momo activated her jutsu.

"Samsara wave of light."

Not that ninja actually shouted their jutsu before they performed them. For the sake of the talebearers when they scrolled their names in the village history books, ninja announced what jutsu they were using.

This particular jutsu caused Momo's chakra to leave her body for one second. Yet in that second, it was able to ride upon light into her opponent's body and cause their minds to be separated from their bodies resulting in a harmless coma. Sakura's mind remained in a seal upon Momo's thigh. When she returned to the village, hopefully with answers, she'd let the girl free.

Kakashi arrived in time to see Momo perform the jutsu.

They carried her to Tsunade. After explaining everything to her, she ordered Kurenai to be brought to the tower. They had to analyze the film on her skin. Tsunade was sure it was plant based.

"Momo, what happens to her mind if you die?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi looked shocked. That wasn't an option, he thought.

"Her mind is restored. I can't keep the jutsu if I'm dead."

"Don't worry about your team Kakashi. They will all be fine. Now, get to the Land of Blossoms. I'm going to need some specimens for an antidote. I'm sure someone remembers a pink haired girl and a man with large brown eyes. Find out by whatever means necessary."

The saluted their Hokage and departed into the night. Sasuke gave them a tired smile. He truly wished he could go. As much as he hated to admit. He wanted things back the way they were. He said silent prayer for their success. Tsunade thought it was interesting that the dark haired young man never took his eyes off her pupil.

"My, how things have changed," she muttered. She looked off into the distance. Silver hair and brown hair still visible moving toward the main gate. They were side by side. "Some things have changed anyway."

Next chapter, the Land of Blossoms & Sasuke, Naruto and the Kyubi have a little pow wow. Review! Review! Review!


End file.
